Wu Tong
How Wu Tong joined the Tourney Several months before the end of the Hundred Year War, the Gan Jin leader hoped to cross the Great Divide with his tribe. A tribesman had "reserved" an expedition across the canyon with the canyon guide, but the Gan Jin's rival group, the Zhangs, appeared, also hoping to cross the massive valley. When the rest of the Gan Jins arrived, it was decided by Avatar Aang that the two would cross the Great Divide together. The canyon guide did, however, order the groups to dispose of any food before beginning the journey. Neither tribe heeded said warning, resulting in the canyon guide being attacked by a canyon crawler, who had been attracted by the scent of the food. The assault resulted in the loss of the guide's earthbending abilities due to broken limbs, thus trapping the feuding peoples in the Divide. Throughout their time in the canyon, the two tribes' bickering, to Aang's dismay, did not relent and eventually resulted in the Avatar having to separate the two. While separated, the Gan Jin leader told Katara his tribe's version of the story that sparked the feud - their tribal patriarch, Jin Wei, had an ancient sacred crystal orb stolen from him by Wei Jin of the Zhang tribe, turning Katara against their rivals. The next morning, the tribes continued to argue, and Aang declared once more that harsh words would not solve problems, but action would. As a result, both tribes' leaders began to duel, a struggle to which Aang quickly put an end. However, this exposed the smuggled food to both Aang and the canyon guide, causing Aang to lose his temper, though his stomach quickly got the best of him. The Gan Jin leader worked with members of the Zhang tribe to escape the canyon, narrowly missing an attack from a pack of canyon crawlers. After briefly complimenting each other's survival skills, the Zhang and Gan Jin leaders decided to duel once more, when the two briefly mentioned Jin Wei and Wei Jin. Aang explained that Jin Wei and Wei Jin were actually eight-year-old twins at the time of the orb crisis and that they were simply playing a game, "Redemption". Jin Wei had the "sacred orb", which was only a ball used in playing the game, but lost control of it. Wei Jin took the ball, attempting to run it to the other goal, the "gates" mentioned in the legend, but stepped out of bounds. As per the rules of the game, Wei Jin was placed in the penalty box, the "prison", not for twenty years, but for a mere two minutes. Seeing that their feud was sparked by more of a silly game, the tribe leaders finally agreed to end it and march together to Ba Sing Se - unbeknownst to either of them however, the story was later revealed to be a lie. Even after arriving in Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation was still hot on the Gan Jin and Zhang's trails. When Ba Sing Se fell, the Gan Jin's wanted to leave the Zhangs to die, but an SAS man rescued the Gan Jin's and their leader Wu Tong, Wallcroft. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Wu Tong holds his sword down. After the announcer calls his name Wu Tong swipes his hand saying "But you can never be too careful, right?" then lightly crouches holding his sword up as the camera zooms. Special Moves Scatter Circle (Neutral) Wu Tong moves forward swinging his sword in two circles. Scorpion Blade (Side) Wu Tong kicks his knee then rapidly thrusts his sword seven times. Spider Monkey Toe (Up) Wu Tong jumps into the air doing a hard spin kick. Gorilla Kick Slash (Down) Wu Tong does a leaping heel drop then drops his sword on the opponent. Sun Rising Strike (Hyper Smash) Wu Tong holds his sword down saying "Too bad we can't rewrite history." then jumps into the air doing ten devastating sword slashes. Sunset Sword (Final Smash) Wu Tong dashes to the opponent saying "Why, you dirty thief!" If he hits, he then flips over and does two slashes, then slaps the opponent's face side, then spin kicks, then does three slashes, then finishes by doing a circular slash, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Wu Tong does a jumping upper slash and says "Now there's something we can agree on." #*Wu Tong does a jumping upper slash and says "Is that what you're supposed to call "opening a six-pack of whoop ass" against me?" (Wallcroft victories only) #Wu Tong holds his sword in a reverse grip saying "My arm is long and my justice is total!" #Wu Tong flips doing three slashes, then thrusts his sword and sets it down saying "You think ordinary skills can outlast a Gan Jin?" On-Screen Appearance Wu Tong jumps down and readies his sword saying "We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves!" Special Quotes *To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry! (When fighting Wallcroft Trivia *Wu Tong's rival is an SAS sergeant named Wallcroft. *Wu Tong shares his English voice actor with Odo. *Wu Tong shares his Japanese voice actor with Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Freddy Krueger, Max Zorin, Darth Maul and Red Skull. *Wu Tong shares his French voice actor with Hugues Courand (in 7th Gundam), Enishi Yukishiro, Igniz, Spinosaurus, Dyna Red, Peter Fargason, Exploud, Man-at-Legs, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., Tutankoopa, Karas, Karasu, Greed and Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam). *Wu Tong shares his German voice actor with Officer Frank Tenpenny, Francisco Scaramanga, Starro, Toki Fujiwara, Yax and Tenzin. *Wu Tong shares his Arabic voice actor with Ashuraman. *Wu Tong shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Anubis Khan, Shinnok, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Dr. Eggman, Jecht, jushiro Ukitake, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Lord Raptor, Cornell, Tambourine, Hisoka Murow and Izuru Kira. *Wu Tong's select pose resembles that of Toshiie Maeda's introduction pose in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. *Wu Tong is the name given to the unnamed leader of the Gan Jin tribe in the Avatar - The Last Airbender episode The Great Divide. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters